Opowiadanie o Becky i Carlisle'u - I
by loleek125
Summary: Byłam w stu procentach przekonana, że dostanę się na te studia, że będę wiodła spokojne życie dwudziestolatki. Ale nie! Coś, a raczej ktoś przeszkodził mi w tym. Tak, to ta okropna sekretarka mówiąca iż nie ma już miejsca w ich szkole. Za jakie grzychy się pytam! No, za jakie? -Eee... czy pani wie, że musiałam poświęcić rodzinę i pracę w Londynie, aby dostać się tu, gdzie teraz s
1. Chapter 1

Byłam w stu procentach przekonana, że dostanę się na te studia, że będę wiodła spokojne życie dwudziestolatki. Ale nie! Coś, a raczej ktoś przeszkodził mi w tym. Tak, to ta okropna sekretarka mówiąca iż nie ma już miejsca w ich szkole. Za jakie grzychy się pytam?! No, za jakie?

-Eee... czy pani wie, że musiałam poświęcić rodzinę i pracę w Londynie, aby dostać się tu, gdzie teraz stoję? Nie mówiąc o kilku letnim oszczędzaniu! A pani mi gada, że nie macie miejsca?! To niesprawiedliwe! -krzyczałam na zdezorientowaną i z lekka przerażoną sekretarkę.

-Naprawdę przepraszam, ale liczba studentów aktualnie jest zbyt wysoka, aby panią przyjąć. Chwileczkę, pójdę to jeszcze obmówić z panią dyrektor. -odpowiedziała i już po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami, które znajdowały się za nią. Usiadłam zdenerwowana na ławce i chwyciłam się za głowę, która bolała mnie coraz bardziej od tej rozmowy i kilku godzinnym prowadzeniu. Słońce niemiłosiernie grzało, było około 29 stopni Celsjusza. Nagle, usłyszałam stukot obcasów oraz kilku innych par butów. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam przez palce. Do sekretariatu weszła dziewczyna - miała długie, blond włosy, idealną figurę, bladą jak kreda cerę oraz oczy... ahh, oczy były piękne. Coś jak drobinki brązu topiące się w morzu złota. Za nią stali mężczyźni. Pierwszy miał miedziane włosy, identyczne kolor tęczówek jak jego poprzedniczka oraz również białą cerę. A drugi... o Boże! Wyglądał jak spełnienie marzeń nie jednej dziewczyny/kobiety. Złoto-blond włosy, wysportowana sylwetka, blada karnacja i... coś mi tu nie pasowało. Jak cała trójka mogła mieć takie same odcienie tęczówek. Miedzianowłosy spojrzał w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Odwzajemniłam to, choć większą uwagę przykuwał u mnie wyższy mężczyzna. Jednak po chwili przyszła kobieta, która podniosła moje ciśnienie do wrzenia. Wstałam pośpiesznie i nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na niewielki wybój prowadzący do lady asystentki pani dyrektor. Upadłam na ziemię z hukiem i uderzyłam głową o kamienną podłogę. Poczułam narastający ból obok prawej brwi oraz cieknącą krew po moim policzku. Później nastała ciemność zagłuszana moim wrzaskiem w głowie oraz bólem...

Przez chwilę błądziłam pomiędzy korytarzem ciemności, aż wkońcu otworzyłam oczy, które ważyły nie mniej niż tonę. Rozejrzałam się. Na około mnie było dużo książek, biurko z mnóstwem papierów oraz różne plakaty, które widziałam tylko w gabinetach lekarskich (a uwierzcie... trafiałam tam nie jeden raz). Ah, tak. Ale ze mnie fajtłapa, przecież to biuro lekarza! A weś ty się kobieto stuknij czasem w głowę. Nagle, zza machoniowych drzwi ujrzałam sylwetkę mężczyzny, który tak przykuł moją uwagę. Chciałam udać, że śpię, ale za szybko zobaczył, że moje oczy są szeroko otwarte.

-A więc... -zaczął, ale perfidnie mu przerwałam.

-Becky Johnson, miło mi. -odpowiedziałam, siadając na kozetce.

-Tak, mnie też miło. Jestem doktor Carlisle Cullen. Przyniosłem cię tutaj, gdy upadłaś na ziemię. Masz jedynie ranę nad brwią oraz nieliczne ślady na nogach*. Niestety, ale muszę zostawić cię na obserwacji tutaj u mnie. Nie będzie to problem? Od jutra masz zacząć studia. -odpowiedział swoim nieziemskim barytonem. Jezu, Becky! Co on ci zrobił?! Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak podniecony widokiem misia. Skarciłam się w myślach.

-I tak nie będę uczęszczała na zajęcia. -warknęłam zła. No, ale sami powiedzcie, jak to możliwe?! Zgłaszałam się już 6 miesięcy temu!

-Dlaczego? -usiadł obok mnie. Poczułam jak moje serce uderza o moją klatkę piersiową. Odsunęłam się niezbyt daleko, ale na tyle, aby nie stykać się kolanami.

-Było za mało miejsca, niestety... takie coś się już zdarza.

-Tak. No... a masz przynajmniej, gdzie mieszkać? -znów zapytał. Czy to jakaś propozycja?

-Miałam mieszkać tutaj, w sensie w akademiku, nie przewidziałam tego. Pieniądze dostarczają mi rodzice, ale w tej chwili nie mam tylu, aby wynająć sobie jakieś mieszkanie. -westchnęłam ciężko.

-Wiesz... może zabrzmi to dziwnie, bo znam cię tylko od kilku godzin, ale mam całkiem spory dom. Jedna osoba więcej to nie problem. -uśmiechnął się pogodnie, co odwzajemniłam.

-Dziękuję panu, ale chciałabym to jeszcze przemyśleć. Jeśli mogę oczywiście.

-To twoja decyzja, Becky. Pamiętaj, jestem lekarzem, a oni pomagają swoim pacjentom. A, jeszcze jedno. Nie nazywaj mnie panem, bo czuję się starszy, Carlisle wystarczy. -wstał z "łóżka" szpitalnego. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale odwrócił się do mnie.

-Chcesz spać na kozetce, czy raczej w normalnym łóżku? -zaśmiał się. Jego głos, jego śmiech, jego wzrok... Chyba jestem w niebie. Zrobiłam to samo co Carlisle i podeszłam do jego osoby. Chwycił mnie w tali, mówiąc "żebyś nie upadła, ponownie". Czułam się z lekka skrępowana. On jest starszy ode mnie, na sto procent, a zachowuje się jakby był w moim wieku. Gdy szliśmy przez korytarz szpitalny, trafiliśmy na Edwarda. Byłam przerażona, szybko odsunęłam się od dr. Cullena i czekałam aż Edward podejdzie.

-O, ojcze i Becky. Jak się czujesz? -popatrzył w tej chwili na mnie.

-Przeżyję. -zaśmiałam się. -Miałam szczęście. Gdyby nie doktor, nie wiem czy coś by ze mnie zostało.

-Ah, przestań. Mówiłem już ci, pomagam każdemu z pacjentów. -usłyszałam. Poczułam się dziwnie, może dlatego, że miałam złudne nadzieję na, na... tak przyznam. Na naszą wspólną przyszłość. Za niedługo przez takie myśli wyląduje w psychiatryku. Usłyszałam parsknięcie śmiechem, to Edward. Z czego on się śmieje? Mam coś na twarzy?

-Dobrze, muszę już iść. Carlisle, będziesz dzisiaj w domu? -zapytał syn lekarza.

-Jak widzisz... mam pacjentkę. -uśmiechnął się. -Powiedz reszcie, że mam nocną zmianę. Do jutra Edwardzie. -odpowiedział złotowłosy.

-Tak, spokojnie. Do zobaczenia, żegnaj Becky. Myślę, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

-Ehmm... -odparłam. Młody Cullen zniknął za rogiem, a my poszliśmy do sali jednoosobowej. Było tam łóżko, okno, szafka i łazienka. Niezbyt dużo, no ale to szpital. Czego ja się spodziewałam? Ekskluzywnej sypialni z dwuosobowym łózkiem, garderobą i innymi duperelami? O tym to tylko pomarzyć.

-No, a więc... jakbym mogła to... mogę u ciebie chwilowo zamieszkać, Carlisle? -zapytałam nieśmiało. Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie, trzymał moje walizki, które odłożył obok łóżka. Spojrzał na mnie, tym swoim hipnotyzującym wzrokiem.

-Mówiłem ci już, to nie jest żaden problem. Edward cię lubi, jeszcze została reszta moich dzieci, ale oni są tacy sami jak mój syn. Będę cię tu odwiedzał raz na 2 do 3 godzin. Dobrze? -zapytał, na co przytaknęłam.

-Oczywiście. A więc... do później. -odpowiedziałam, a ten zniknął za drzwiami. Lecz po chwili usłyszałam delikatne pukanie.

-Proszę! -wrzasnęłam, a do pomieszczenia wszedł ponownie dr. Cullen.

-Tak, o co chodzi? -zapytałam.

-Zapomniałem ci czegoś dać. -szepnął, ale tak abym usłyszała.

-Tak? Czego? -zdziwienie wezbrało nade mną górę.

-Tego. -odpowiedział i gdy do mnie podszedł...

**CDN!**

Myślę, że się spodobał pierwszy rozdział. Pisany na szybko, zmęczenie wzięło nade mną górę. ; ) : /

Jest godzina 22:42, a ja zaraz idę się wykąpać i przebrać do łóżka. Miłej nocy kochani! 3 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Byłam w stu procentach przekonana, że dostanę się na te studia, że będę wiodła spokojne życie dwudziestolatki. Ale nie! Coś, a raczej ktoś przeszkodził mi w tym. Tak, to ta okropna sekretarka mówiąca iż nie ma już miejsca w ich szkole. Za jakie grzychy się pytam?! No, za jakie?

-Eee... czy pani wie, że musiałam poświęcić rodzinę i pracę w Londynie, aby dostać się tu, gdzie teraz stoję? Nie mówiąc o kilku letnim oszczędzaniu! A pani mi gada, że nie macie miejsca?! To niesprawiedliwe! -krzyczałam na zdezorientowaną i z lekka przerażoną sekretarkę.

-Naprawdę przepraszam, ale liczba studentów aktualnie jest zbyt wysoka, aby panią przyjąć. Chwileczkę, pójdę to jeszcze obmówić z panią dyrektor. -odpowiedziała i już po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami, które znajdowały się za nią. Usiadłam zdenerwowana na ławce i chwyciłam się za głowę, która bolała mnie coraz bardziej od tej rozmowy i kilku godzinnym prowadzeniu. Słońce niemiłosiernie grzało, było około 29 stopni Celsjusza. Nagle, usłyszałam stukot obcasów oraz kilku innych par butów. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam przez palce. Do sekretariatu weszła dziewczyna - miała długie, blond włosy, idealną figurę, bladą jak kreda cerę oraz oczy... ahh, oczy były piękne. Coś jak drobinki brązu topiące się w morzu złota. Za nią stali mężczyźni. Pierwszy miał miedziane włosy, identyczne kolor tęczówek jak jego poprzedniczka oraz również białą cerę. A drugi... o Boże! Wyglądał jak spełnienie marzeń nie jednej dziewczyny/kobiety. Złoto-blond włosy, wysportowana sylwetka, blada karnacja i... coś mi tu nie pasowało. Jak cała trójka mogła mieć takie same odcienie tęczówek. Miedzianowłosy spojrzał w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko. Odwzajemniłam to, choć większą uwagę przykuwał u mnie wyższy mężczyzna. Jednak po chwili przyszła kobieta, która podniosła moje ciśnienie do wrzenia. Wstałam pośpiesznie i nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na niewielki wybój prowadzący do lady asystentki pani dyrektor. Upadłam na ziemię z hukiem i uderzyłam głową o kamienną podłogę. Poczułam narastający ból obok prawej brwi oraz cieknącą krew po moim policzku. Później nastała ciemność zagłuszana moim wrzaskiem w głowie oraz bólem...

Przez chwilę błądziłam pomiędzy korytarzem ciemności, aż wkońcu otworzyłam oczy, które ważyły nie mniej niż tonę. Rozejrzałam się. Na około mnie było dużo książek, biurko z mnóstwem papierów oraz różne plakaty, które widziałam tylko w gabinetach lekarskich (a uwierzcie... trafiałam tam nie jeden raz). Ah, tak. Ale ze mnie fajtłapa, przecież to biuro lekarza! A weś ty się kobieto stuknij czasem w głowę. Nagle, zza machoniowych drzwi ujrzałam sylwetkę mężczyzny, który tak przykuł moją uwagę. Chciałam udać, że śpię, ale za szybko zobaczył, że moje oczy są szeroko otwarte.

-A więc... -zaczął, ale perfidnie mu przerwałam.

-Becky Johnson, miło mi. -odpowiedziałam, siadając na kozetce.

-Tak, mnie też miło. Jestem doktor Carlisle Cullen. Przyniosłem cię tutaj, gdy upadłaś na ziemię. Masz jedynie ranę nad brwią oraz nieliczne ślady na nogach*. Niestety, ale muszę zostawić cię na obserwacji tutaj u mnie. Nie będzie to problem? Od jutra masz zacząć studia. -odpowiedział swoim nieziemskim barytonem. Jezu, Becky! Co on ci zrobił?! Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak podniecony widokiem misia. Skarciłam się w myślach.

-I tak nie będę uczęszczała na zajęcia. -warknęłam zła. No, ale sami powiedzcie, jak to możliwe?! Zgłaszałam się już 6 miesięcy temu!

-Dlaczego? -usiadł obok mnie. Poczułam jak moje serce uderza o moją klatkę piersiową. Odsunęłam się niezbyt daleko, ale na tyle, aby nie stykać się kolanami.

-Było za mało miejsca, niestety... takie coś się już zdarza.

-Tak. No... a masz przynajmniej, gdzie mieszkać? -znów zapytał. Czy to jakaś propozycja?

-Miałam mieszkać tutaj, w sensie w akademiku, nie przewidziałam tego. Pieniądze dostarczają mi rodzice, ale w tej chwili nie mam tylu, aby wynająć sobie jakieś mieszkanie. -westchnęłam ciężko.

-Wiesz... może zabrzmi to dziwnie, bo znam cię tylko od kilku godzin, ale mam całkiem spory dom. Jedna osoba więcej to nie problem. -uśmiechnął się pogodnie, co odwzajemniłam.

-Dziękuję panu, ale chciałabym to jeszcze przemyśleć. Jeśli mogę oczywiście.

-To twoja decyzja, Becky. Pamiętaj, jestem lekarzem, a oni pomagają swoim pacjentom. A, jeszcze jedno. Nie nazywaj mnie panem, bo czuję się starszy, Carlisle wystarczy. -wstał z "łóżka" szpitalnego. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale odwrócił się do mnie.

-Chcesz spać na kozetce, czy raczej w normalnym łóżku? -zaśmiał się. Jego głos, jego śmiech, jego wzrok... Chyba jestem w niebie. Zrobiłam to samo co Carlisle i podeszłam do jego osoby. Chwycił mnie w tali, mówiąc "żebyś nie upadła, ponownie". Czułam się z lekka skrępowana. On jest starszy ode mnie, na sto procent, a zachowuje się jakby był w moim wieku. Gdy szliśmy przez korytarz szpitalny, trafiliśmy na Edwarda. Byłam przerażona, szybko odsunęłam się od dr. Cullena i czekałam aż Edward podejdzie.

-O, ojcze i Becky. Jak się czujesz? -popatrzył w tej chwili na mnie.

-Przeżyję. -zaśmiałam się. -Miałam szczęście. Gdyby nie doktor, nie wiem czy coś by ze mnie zostało.

-Ah, przestań. Mówiłem już ci, pomagam każdemu z pacjentów. -usłyszałam. Poczułam się dziwnie, może dlatego, że miałam złudne nadzieję na, na... tak przyznam. Na naszą wspólną przyszłość. Za niedługo przez takie myśli wyląduje w psychiatryku. Usłyszałam parsknięcie śmiechem, to Edward. Z czego on się śmieje? Mam coś na twarzy?

-Dobrze, muszę już iść. Carlisle, będziesz dzisiaj w domu? -zapytał syn lekarza.

-Jak widzisz... mam pacjentkę. -uśmiechnął się. -Powiedz reszcie, że mam nocną zmianę. Do jutra Edwardzie. -odpowiedział złotowłosy.

-Tak, spokojnie. Do zobaczenia, żegnaj Becky. Myślę, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

-Ehmm... -odparłam. Młody Cullen zniknął za rogiem, a my poszliśmy do sali jednoosobowej. Było tam łóżko, okno, szafka i łazienka. Niezbyt dużo, no ale to szpital. Czego ja się spodziewałam? Ekskluzywnej sypialni z dwuosobowym łózkiem, garderobą i innymi duperelami? O tym to tylko pomarzyć.

-No, a więc... jakbym mogła to... mogę u ciebie chwilowo zamieszkać, Carlisle? -zapytałam nieśmiało. Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie, trzymał moje walizki, które odłożył obok łóżka. Spojrzał na mnie, tym swoim hipnotyzującym wzrokiem.

-Mówiłem ci już, to nie jest żaden problem. Edward cię lubi, jeszcze została reszta moich dzieci, ale oni są tacy sami jak mój syn. Będę cię tu odwiedzał raz na 2 do 3 godzin. Dobrze? -zapytał, na co przytaknęłam.

-Oczywiście. A więc... do później. -odpowiedziałam, a ten zniknął za drzwiami. Lecz po chwili usłyszałam delikatne pukanie.

-Proszę! -wrzasnęłam, a do pomieszczenia wszedł ponownie dr. Cullen.

-Tak, o co chodzi? -zapytałam.

-Zapomniałem ci czegoś dać. -powiedział.

-Tak? Czego? -zdziwienie wezbrało nade mną górę.

-Tego. -odpowiedział i gdy do mnie podszedł...

**CDN!**

Myślę, że się spodobał pierwszy rozdział. Pisany na szybko, zmęczenie wzięło nade mną górę. ; ) : /

Jest godzina 22:42, a ja zaraz idę się wykąpać i przebrać do łóżka. Miłej nocy kochani! 3 :)


End file.
